Intervention
by kisukebenihime
Summary: *Requested by Rajsa and Itaweasel-hime* Shisui and Mikoto decide that Itachi and Sakura are perfect for each other. What’s the problem? They’re already dating someone else. Rated T


Intervention

(**A/N**: Hello everyone and welcome to my next story. I know I have other stories that need my attention but this is a request and I didn't want to requesters to get antsy. So, here you go.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Summery: *Requested by Rajsa and Itaweasel-hime*** Shisui and Mikoto decide that Itachi and Sakura are perfect for each other. What's the problem? They're already dating someone else. Rated T.

~xxx~

Mikoto observed as Sakura and Itachi chatted lightly back and forth at the picnic table. The pink-haired girl was laughing at whatever the raven-haired male said then countering with a thought of her own. They were a perfect match. Of course, any mother would think so. Too bad the pair were dating other people; a discovery Mikoto didn't like.

The annual Uchiha family picnic was a festive event with food, games, swimming and other various means of entertainment. But Mikoto's source of entertainment came from watching her dear Itachi chat it up with one Haruno Sakura. She had yet to meet this girlfriend of his… just as she had yet to meet Sakura's charming man. So, for all intents and purposes, the pink-haired friend of the family and her son were fair game for matchmaking. Her partner in crime for this splendid occasion? Shisui.

"I don't like it." Shisui pouted with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes set on the grass. From his spot, Shisui could barely make out what the pair in question were talking about; something work related.

"Well, I'm sure Itachi-chan won't mind. Sakura is a good girl. Besides, have you seen the two of them together? They're adorable." Mikoto cried with stars in her eyes. "Oh, I wonder what their children would look like?"

"But you want them to break up with their significant others just so they could get together. What if they end up hating each other? They'll hate us for doing this to them."

Mikoto stomped her foot with her arms at her sides. "Well then, we'll just have to make them 'see the light'." The woman could be scary if given the chance. In her opinion, which was the only one that mattered, Itachi and Sakura were meant to be together and she would stop at nothing to make that happen.

"Baa-chan… I don't think that's such a good idea." Shisui sighed, leaning back to rest on his elbows. The dynamic duo were seated under the shade of a wisteria tree next to the large lake that the Uchiha family owned. The red and white blanket they sat on kept the itchy grass from bothering them.

"Can't you see how happy they are?" she asked while looking at the couple twenty feet away. Shisui turned his head and sighed. Mikoto was right; they did look happy. Sakura was smiling brightly as she giggled, flapping Itachi's hand away as he tried to tug on her hair. Itachi smiled softly at her antics, pointing his fork at her and making a snide remark the eavesdropping pair couldn't quite make out.

"You know what? You're right." Shisui grinned as he sat up. "What do you want to do about it?"

As sly smile crossed Mikoto's lips. "Shisui, my dear nephew, I think it's time for an intervention."

~xxx~

"You've got to be kidding?" Sakura laughed, holding her stomach. "Then what happened?"

"Sasuke and his little friend fell into the water, taking Shisui with them." Itachi said with a straight face, making the pink-haired girl laugh harder. Who knew Itachi had so much dirt on his family. Funny how family picnics seemed to be the best place to… air out the dirty laundry. Of course, Itachi had nothing to fear… as far as he knew, no one had anything on him other than the random baby stuff. But that was nothing to worry about.

"Shisui told me something funny the other day." Sakura commented with a grin. Itachi raised a brow in question.

"And what might that be?" he asked with a smirk.

"It has to do with a certain raven-haired man and his twenty-first birthday." Itachi's smirk vanished in the blink of an eye. Apparently, he had forgotten about that incident.

_~Flashback~_

_A nondescript bar was packed full of people, every chair full at every table. And all the way in the front sat Uchiha Itachi and his best friend and cousin, Shisui. Before them lay a stage with a gold pole that stretched from floor to ceiling. Black lights flooded the bar in a purple glow as music played in a slow sensual beat. So drunk he couldn't sit straight, Itachi tapped his foot to the beat as a beautiful woman sauntered her way across the stage._

_Long legs, ample chest and a rear end so tight one cloud open a beer bottle between those cheeks; Itachi was smitten. She twirled and dipped, flinging herself around the pole and her shirt landed in Itachi's lap. Completely enthralled, he sat up and took a gulp of his beer. How many did this one make? Oh well. That didn't matter at the moment. The pretty dancer winked at him, crawling on hands and knees in his direction. Oh, those soft, full lips called out to him as he leaned forward with some money in hand._

_She twirled again and landed in his lap as the song ended. With a wide grin, the dancer accepted his money then kissed his cheek._

_"I hope you liked your birthday present, Itachi-kun." She said… in a completely masculine voice. Itachi stilled and squinted his eyes. The beautiful woman on his lap was not a woman after all. But was, in fact, a man! He stood so fast that the dancer fell on her… err… his ass as Itachi stormed through the crowd and out the front door. All the while swearing to kill his cousin as he stumbled home. He told no one about that night and made Shisui swear on his life not to tell._

_~End flashback~_

Itachi hissed at the memory as Sakura chuckled.

"I'm sorry Itachi-san… but it was kind of funny." She said, trying desperately to hold her laughter in. Sakura snorted at the look on his face, biting her lip as she hyperventilated.

"I guess this means I can kill Shisui." Itachi commented with a shrug, though he did send a death glare at the abovementioned male.

"My Itachi death glare senses are tingling." Shisui shouted as he stood. "What did I do now?" Mikoto and Shisui walked towards the duo at the table and sat down.

"What did you swear to never tell?" Itachi asked, his eyes narrowed to slits as his voice turned cold. Was that a murderous glint in his eyes?

"What's going on?" Mikoto asked as she looked between the three of them. Itachi looked like he was going to kill someone, Shisui looked positively terrified and Sakura… well, Sakura was trying her best not to laugh at something.

"Nothing." The three answered in unison. A swarm of laughing children zipped by as the four of them sat in silence.

"So… Itachi-chan, when am I going to meet your wonderful girlfriend?" mother Uchiha asked with a tiny smile. Itachi blinked and turned to face his mother.

"Soon, mother. She's been busy at work lately." He answered with a nod. Mikoto glanced at Sakura to see her slightly disheartened look. Oh… this was getting better by the second. It seemed little Saku-chan liked Itachi. Perfect!

"What about your charming beau, Sakura?" the matriarch asked with a barely contained glint in her obsidian eyes.

Now Sakura looked really sad. "I don't know, Kaa-san. We are just so busy these days, we've barely seen each other this month." Shisui caught Itachi's gaze, a strange look… almost like regret. Whoa, whoa, whoooa! Back the fuck up! Did Itachi like her, too? This was definitely going to be easier than they had imagined.

"That's a pity, Saku-chan. Do you think he will be able to join us for the festival?" Mikoto asked, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. Sakura smiled softly.

"I should hope so. We both that that week off for vacation." That statement raised the spirits at the table. Shisui and Mikoto shared a look… completely missing the staring contest Sakura and Itachi were having.

"I have an idea!" the knucklehead Uchiha proclaimed his a fist in the air. Sakura smacked her forehead while Itachi groaned in reaction. "If you boyfriend can't go," he said looking at Sakura then he turned to Itachi. "And your girlfriend can't make it… why don't the two of you go together?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Shi-chan." Why did all of this sound so… off to the pair sitting across from them. Sakura sweat-dropped then looked up at Itachi. He rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"I will consider it." Itachi said with a light frown. If he didn't know any better…

"I'm going swimming." Sakura stood up and briskly walked towards the lake, pealing her clothes off as she went.

"What was that all about?" Mikoto asked as she watched the girl she considered her daughter just walk away.

"Beats me. Do you have an idea, Itachi?" Shisui asked with a smirk.

"How should I know?" with that, Itachi got up and walked away.

"I think we blew it, Shi-chan."

"Something tells me that there's more going on here than they're letting on."

"Would that be your 'I-smell-a-rat' sense?" she scoffed with her arms crossed.

"Maybe."

~xxx~

Sakura sat by the waterfall that fed the lake, all alone with her legs tucked under her chin. Staring and completely oblivious to everything around her, she cried. She didn't like hiding things from her loved ones but this was something she just couldn't talk about. Sure she could trust some with the information… but there were others who just wouldn't understand. And Mikoto and Shisui were just making it harder than it should be. But it didn't matter at the moment because soon it would be out and in the open. And then she would be an even bigger disgrace than she already was.

Honestly, a ninja keeping a secret as big as this one was just impossible. In a matter of months everyone and their brother would know… and all she wanted was to make this issue right again.

"Sakura…" a voice called to her. Sakura looked up to see Itachi walking carefully towards her with a soft smile on his lips. "You shouldn't cry, things will get better." He told her as he sat next to her.

She sighed, leaning into his shoulder. "I hope so, Tachi-kun. I really do." She whispered. "I just can't keep doing this; lying to them. It's just… so hard."

"I know." He whispered back as his arm snaked around her shoulders. "Would it make you feel better to tell them at dinner tonight?"

"Anything's better than just keeping it to ourselves." She huffed and moved to sit between his legs. Itachi pulled her against his chest, towel clad form sinking against him.

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yes. I had a huge breakfast… and threw it all up twenty minutes later. It's getting better though, the vitamins are helping." She answered with another sigh.

"When is your next appointment?" Itachi questioned as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Tuesday at three." Sakura turned her head to look at him. "Will you go with me?"

"Of course." He picked up her left hand and looked at the small, unassuming silver band across her ring finger. Itachi kissed her hand and held her tighter. Sakura smiled fondly as she kissed his cheek before looking down at their hands and the matching bands that held their promise.

"We should have done this a long time ago." She commented with a chuckle. "I'm surprised Tsunade-Shishou hasn't blurted it out in one of her drunken ramblings." Behind her, Itachi chuckled softly.

"Well, it's about time they found out the good news." He smirked against her skin, giving a small kiss as he inhaled her scent. "I am sorry you suffered so. But the circumstances just did not allow us the luxury of a happy union. It had to be kept a secret."

"I know." Sakura said, leaning further back into his muscular form. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"I would not have suggested it if it were not safe, Sakura." The pair shared a kiss before standing and returning to the picnic.

~xxx~

"I'm telling you, man. There's something going on between Sakura and Itachi." Shisui hissed to his younger cousin. Sasuke just waved him off like the idiot Uchiha he was before sitting down next to his mother.

"What makes you think that?" Fugaku asked as he sat down with them.

"Well, for one, they are always together when they're not working. No one has seen a hide nor hair of their significant other and they've been making goggly-eyes at each other all day."

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked incredulously with a scowl on his lips. "Baka, I think you've finally lost it."

"No, I think he may have something here." Mikoto chimed with a smile. "I've seen it too. They just haven't realized it yet."

"Well I think you're either paranoid or…" Itachi trailed off as he and Sakura walked up to the table, standing behind the empty seats designated for them. "Or you're right on target." There was a look in his eyes that couldn't be masked as he turned to the smiling woman next to him.

"We have something we wish to tell you." Sakura said with a brilliant smile. Mikoto's heart stopped in mid beat, Sasuke cocked his head to the side, Shisui looked at them suspiciously and Fugaku gave a soft nod, motioning for her to continue.

"Sakura and I have been married for the last year and--"

"AND?! You mean there's more you've been keeping from us?!" Shisui shouted as he stood. Sakura clung to Itachi's arm; she was afraid of this.

"Please… let us explain." Sakura said, on the verge of crying.

"Enlighten us." Fugaku said, not at all pleased by the news. Sakura gripped Itachi's hand tightly and looked down at the ground.

"We have been seeing each other for quite some time now and were planning on bringing our engagement to your attention. But the recent attack on the village, our family, made us reconsider the notion." Itachi said as he looked everyone at the table in the eye. "We eloped soon after, believing it would be best to keep it quiet for a while."

"Why did you wait so long?" Mikoto asked with her hands clasped above her heart. This was just too heartbreaking to listen to.

"So that everyone would be together to hear the news." Sakura answered while her free hand came up to rest on her stomach. So many were still in mourning even a year after the attack.

"So what's the 'and'? What else do you have to tell us?" Fugaku asked as he sat back in his chair with his arms crossed. Itachi gave Sakura a reassuring squeeze before pulling her closer and resting his free hand over hers on her tummy.

"We are expecting in seven months."

**"WHAT?!" **screeched Shisui as he fell out of his chair. Sasuke dropped his fork in his lap as Mikoto stared openly at the duo. Fugaku stood slowly from his seat and walked towards them. There was a long, tense pause before Fugaku extended his hand out to Itachi.

"Congratulations." He said in a gruff tone, almost afraid to admit it. "I expect to see my grandchild regularly." Itachi shook his fathers' hand and gave a firm nod.

"Come eat, Sakura. You need the nourishment." Mikoto chimed, finally coming out of her stupor.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan… we need to fatten you up. And if I know Itachi, you're probably eating for three!" Shisui said with a sly grin. Sasuke gagged and pushed his plate away.

"And here I thought we were going to have to work really hard to get you two together." Mikoto frowned.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kaa-san." Sakura smiled as she sat down an picked up her fork.

"We'll continue this later. Let's eat." Fugaku said, giving Mikoto as secret and rare smile as he sat back down.

"I purpose a toast to the sneaky bastard and his wife. May you have a happy life together and pop out many, _many_ children." Shisui was promptly smacked.

(A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment please. I would love to know what you think.)


End file.
